This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to dielectric substrates with metal coatings for forming components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with radio-frequency circuitry and other components. Such circuitry often requires electromagnetic interference shielding or is coupled to antenna structures. In an antenna, patterned metal traces may be formed on a dielectric substrate such as a polymer substrate. Metal shielding cans may be used to enclose and electromagnetically shield radio-frequency integrated circuits.
It can be challenging to form metal structures such as shielding cans and antennas for use in electronic devices. In some situations, the amount of space within an electronic device is limited, making it difficult or impossible to use conventionally designed structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved metal structures for an electronic device such as improved shielding structures and antenna structures.